Tell Her About It
by MonPetitLoupDeMort
Summary: Kagome and Inuyasha are in contemplation of their romantic troubles. They get some unwitting help from an oblivious Sota. It’s a oneshot, folks.


Hi, me again. I just wrote this last night. My current obsession simply inspired me.

This is just a one-shot, but I felt I had to write it now. It's really the first time I tried to sort out what I thought of Kagome's and Inuyasha's romance, that normally not being a topic I am to terribly interested in. But inspiration is inspiration, and you gotta take it as it comes. This doesn't even relate to Cultural Exchange, because I think I'll go a different route there. And now I know what I think of all this more clearly.

Sorry to blabber on and on all the time.

So here's the main course.

Bon Appetite!

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Kagome puttered around her room. She was home, a rare occasion these days. But she was anything but happy. The reason for her dismal mood was her contemplation of her relationship with Inuyasha. She felt strongly for him, to put it simply. But I don't even know if he thinks of me as more than a friend, she thought despondently. There was no doubt that he cared for her as a friend, giving her protection, watching her back, and doing the occasional rescue. But that doesn't mean he wants a serious relationship, she pondered. At least, not with me. There was little doubt that feelings still remained in him for Kikyo. But still, she was dead. Something in her cried out against him wanting a dead girl over her, a small something she tried to ignore. But she could not ignore the fact that she loved him. Suddenly, a voice cut into her thoughts.

"Oh, just tell him already. Everybody but him knows it already anyway. You have nothing to loose. Anyway, he loves you just as much, and he says as much in his own way, if you would listen. He saved you, more than once, protected you, and turned down all that power of his own will to come back to you. There's no way he would choose her over you. Not in a million years." Sota's voice carried from his own room.

He's absolutely right, all of it, Kagome thought.

"I'll go." she said, "I'll go now and tell him, lay it all out in the open and let him decide."

As Kagome rushed out the house, she made a brief stop in Sota's room.

"Thanks Sota. I needed that. I'll be in the feudal era for awhile. Bye!" She said quickly, before speeding out with her backpack.

"Huh, wha? ...Ok, Bye." Sota said with considerable confusion, before returning to what he was doing.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Inuyasha was sitting in feudal era. Just sitting. He had nothing to do at the moment. Sango and Miroku were off on a mission to cleanse a village of evil spirits. Miroku had wanted to go alone, but Sango said she wanted to go with him 'just in case'. She had that strange look to her again, and that funny smell. The smell that came from her, and Miroku too, when they were near each other. That same smell had also recently started come from Kagome whenever she was near him.

So Inuyasha just sat. He was bored, and longed for something he just couldn't quite put his finger on. After sitting for what seemed like forever, he got up.

Well, I might as well go visit her, if only for someone to talk to, he supposed. He liked talking to Kagome, no double-play, or word trickery, just plain old conversations that mean what they say. He hated it when they argued. It killed him, having no one to talk to, no one he could just be himself with, to just be a vulnerable hanyou. With everyone else he had to be Invincible Demon Inuyasha, who talks big, then backs it up with tons of power, destruction, death. With Kagome he could just be him, a person, with feelings and weaknesses, and no fear they would be exploited. As much as he tried, he just couldn't feel that way to Kikyo anymore. He couldn't show any weaknesses or faults in front of her, knowing she would turn it against him and use it to her advantage. She was only looking out for her best interests. As much as he may have wanted it, he just couldn't care or her the way he did, like the seemingly ancient time when she gave off the same smell as Kagome and Sango and Miroku when she got close to him.

"Ok, that's it. No more thinking. I'm just gonna go over there and visit her, and we can talk all we want." he said to himself as he stretched. He just hoped she was in a mood for talking. Or even just sitting there, together.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He arrived, and crouched on Kagome's window ledge. He was beginning to have second thoughts. Maybe she wants to be alone, he considered. She did leave, after all. Maybe she wouldn't like being bothered, and think him a pest. He would almost rather die than admit it, but he valued her opinion over most other people's. But she didn't appear to be home now. Maybe she had gone out with her other male friend. Maybe she liked that boy better than him. At least he was human, the same as Kagome. But Inuyasha had been loved by a human once before, and he knew it was possible. She probably thinks me a pest, a crazy, demonic, destructive, insolent, beastly brat. She deserves someone better, someone more like her, someone who wouldn't constantly put her in danger, just because of his presence. Suddenly a voice cut into his thoughts.

"You know you love her, and if you would just open your eyes, you would see that she loves you just as much back. Love is just as much wanting to always be with a person, just wanting to talk to them, wanting to protect them, as it is wanting them physically. She could leave, and go off on her own at any time, and who does she keep coming back to? And who do you keep coming back to, when you could just go off on your vendetta, your agenda? She's afraid she's going to loose you to someone else, afraid that you feel nothing more than comradary for her, so she keeps it all bottled up inside. She wants to tell you as much as you need to tell her. So go to her. Tell her before it's too late." the voice of Kagome's kid brother drifted from his room.

Grudgingly, Inuyasha admitted that the kid might be right. He climbed in the window, and confirmed what his nose told him, she wasn't there. He had to find her.

"Hey, kid! Where's Kagome!" He shouted, headed for Sota's scent.

"Huh," Sota said, looking up, "Oh, hi Inuyasha. Kagome said something about going back to the feudal era. She's probably there."

"Thanks, kid." Inuyasha said, as he bounded back out the window.

Sota was very engrossed in what he was doing, or he might have noticed what an honor he had received, a thanks from Inuyasha. It was high praise coming from him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once there, Inuyasha found Kagome sitting on a grassy hill, not far from the well.

"I need to tell you something." they said in unison.

"You first." Kagome said.

"Ok. I... Kagome I... Oh, I'm no good with words."

"It's ok, take your time." Her voice was gentle, like a soft and comforting lullaby. By now Kagome was curious. Finally he spoke.

"Oh, I'm sorry." he said.

"Sorry or wha-" she got out before he caught he up in a tight embrace and a deep kiss. When he broke off, he spoke again, his voice barely a whisper.

"Sorry because I love you." He mumbled, staring at the ground

"Shhh," she comforted, "Don't be. Because I love you, too." She whispered, before almost catching him off guard with a kiss of her own.

"I was afraid..." she said.

"So was I. Now we can be afraid together. I'll always protect you Kagome, always be there."

"I'll always be there for you as well, on the battlefield, and off when you just need someone to talk to, or just be with."

And they settled down for a long conversation, with many long, comfortable silences of just enjoying each other's company.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Back at Kagome's house, Sota had done his good deed for the day, although he was entirely unaware of it. He was too involved in the game he was playing. Pathetically involved, one might say, and deeply enjoying every moment of it.

"Come on Xelha, tell Kalas you love him. It's a perfect moment. Come on, you tell him your past, he tells you his, then you confess your love and he admits he feels the same way, you kill all the evil, release the ocean, save the world and live happily ever after. Please?" Sota begged the game. He sighs as the 'perfect' moment passes, and he gets back to using Xelha, Kalas, and Savyna to destroy any and all evil that gets in his way, and in the way of Kalas and Xelha's love.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So, that's it. I hope at least somebody had some sort of idea what I was talking about. As a bonus to you loyal readers(and new people too), I will give some sort of little prize for someone who can tell me who the her in "there's no way he would choose her over you" in the first time Sota spoke. And no, not Kikyo of Trill. Or a small prize to someone who can tell me what/when the 'perfect moment' in the game, from Sota's last little section, I was thinking of was(I know I didn't give much description, but you who played, could probably guess) And Kalas, Xelha, and Savyna is my favorite group to use in battles in the game.

To claim a prize, put your answer in your review or e-mail it to me. It won't be anything big, just a small reward for fun.

And Inu-yokai-princess, please bug me about doing some more A Deulist's Travels.

That's all for now!

-Kit


End file.
